Daugthers of Salem
by ANNbeau
Summary: A prophecy was made 300 years ago that said the fifth Son would be defeated when the Sons of Ipswich and the Daughters of Salem 'got along'... well fate never met these kids!


Prologue

If you think the Son's of Ipswich are the only witches to survive the witch hunts in Salem, then you are very mistaken. Now ironically there were four girls that have the same horrible power the Son's are cursed with. It has been passed down from mother to daughter for thousands of centuries. There was a prophecy made 300 years ago that the fifth bloodline from the Son's will be defeated when the four Daughters of Salem and the four Sons of Ipswich 'got along'. And so for 300 years the Daughters have been waiting for the Son's.

"Why wait for them?" Carrie Gentle asked her three best friends, "Why not send the girls to them?" the other three women looked at each other.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Jessie Daniels said walking around the counter to the sink.

"Oo we could enroll them into all the same schools," Melissa Porter said grinning.

"This should be fun," Brooke Summers said then a baby started to cry.

Five years later and four little girls were standing side by side outside the big building.

"Well girls let get this over with," Heather Daniels said as she gripped Haley Porters hand, who grabbed Riley Gentle's hand, who squeezed Molly Summers hand.

At recess Molly and Riley were hanging out at the monkey bars, when a blonde boy pushed a brunette boy into Molly making her fall. Riley stormed over the blonde boy and pushed him to the ground.

"Watch what you're doing," she said standing over him, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's your problem?" he snapped standing up looking her over.

"You pushed him into my friend," she huffed shoving him again.

"What's going on here?" Heather asked grabbing Riley's arm.

"He pushed Molly," she said ripping her arm away from their 'leader'.

"You pushed a girl?" Haley asked standing next to Heather with her hand planted firmly on her hips.

"No I didn't push a girl," The blonde snapped helping the brunette up. Molly stood up and grabbed Riley's hand as two more boys came over.

"What did you do now Reid?" the dark haired boy asked.

"Nothing," the blonde now known as Reid snapped. "It was an accident," he said glaring as Riley. Riley scoffed and raised her hand to punch him. Reid stepped back and Heather grabbed Riley's arm.

"Come on Ray," Molly said pulling her away.

After school the four girls burst through the door at the Summers mansion. The four older women were standing there smiling until they took in the appearances of their daughters. Molly was covered in mud and unshed tears in her eyes. Riley had her hair pulled out dirt on her face a split lip and her shirt ripped. Heather had a skinned knee, red knuckles and her tights ripped beyond repair. Haley had a scratch on her cheek, and hair everywhere, she huffed and blew her bangs out of her face.

"I hate school," Riley growled and Molly started to cry.

"What happened?" Carrie asked eyeing her daughter.

"Boys," Heather answered flexing her hand.

"Four boys," Riley said wiping her lip "The Sons of Ipswich," Riley spat the name like they were the worst thing created.

"I hate them," Molly cried as she wrapped her arms around her mother's legs. The four moms looked at each other. They would have to step up their game.

"So you're saying they did this to you?" Jessie asked.

"You should see them," Haley smirked.

The four boys burst through the front door of the Danvers mansion pushing and yelling at each other. The four fathers stood in the entrance hall watching their sons. Tyler was crying covered in mud with a bruise forming on his cheek. Caleb had a cut on his eyebrow and the knees of his pants ripped. Reid's hair was a mess dirt smudged on his face his eye turning black and blue and his shirt ripped missing buttons. Pouge had a skinned elbow and a busted lip, he sighed and pushed his long hair out of his face.

"Do we even want to know?" Robert Garwin asked looking his son over.

"I hate girls," Reid spat, rubbing the dirt off his face.

"Girls did this to you?" John Simms said almost laughing.

"Not just any girls," Pouge started.

"The Daughters of Salem," Caleb finished between clenched teeth. Tyler ran to his dad burying his face in his leg.

"I hate school," he cried.

Eight years later it was Molly's thirteenth birthday.

"Mom I don't want them to come," she whined as her mom cooked dinner.

"Well Molly Marie that is just too bad. You all went to each others. It's only fair they come to yours too,"

"Uhg, but I hate them," Molly said stomping out of the room.

"Where are you going dinners almost done," Brooke yelled after her.

"Not hungry," Molly snapped, she slammed her bedroom door shut and she picked up her phone calling Riley. "They have to come," Molly pouted when Riley picked up.

"Well duh Mo, we went to all there's and they came to all ours. Did you think you were special?" Riley chuckled laying on her bed playing Need for Speed.

"No but I just don't want them there. I figured if I threw a big enough fit I would get my way. I mean do we really have to celebrate our birthdays with them, isn't Friday dinners twice a month enough torture?" Molly huffed starting her homework, Riley chuckled at her friend.

"They are trying to make us friends," Riley said dryly.

"I'm scared Riles. I don't wanna get my powers," Molly said quietly. Riley sighed and paused her game.

"I know Mo we all were but there not so bad," Riley said.

"And I don't want them there to see it," she huffed crossing her arms, being every bit of the baby she was.

"I know Molly none of us did. Hey I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow, I love you," Riley answered then hung up.

"Love you too," Molly said to the dead line.

The next day the four girls were standing in the entrance hall waiting for their 'guests'. Heather was wearing a dark blue short pleated skirt and a white tank top; her massive black curls were pinned back from her dark blue eyes. Haley was wearing a white halter sun dress, her straight red hair framing her bright green eyes. She blew a bubble with her gum making a smacking noise. Molly was wearing a dark brown peasant skirt with a white and brown camisole layered. Her blonde hair in two French braids her big brown eyes glaring at the front door. Riley stood next to Molly in hipster light blue jeans and a red spider man tee. Her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Her light brown hair pulled up in a bun with pieces framing her light blue eyes.

And then the door opened, the four boys walked in and stood in front of the girls in a line similar to theirs.

"Say hi kids," Brooke said smirking at the eight of them.

"Hi," they coursed.

"This is going to be fun," John said to Brooke as she led the boy's parents to the backyard. Molly huffed.

"Let's get this over with," she snapped and walked to the backyard.

Now the Sons and Daughters were 17 almost 18 getting ready to ascend. And to this day they still hated each other, 12 years and they never found a common ground…until now.

A/N: i know i shouldnt start a new story yet but i just had too! so let me know what you all think! im going to post the next chapter for life we live then me with you then the next one for this one! so let me know if you like... Love Peace and Sneakers!


End file.
